Group C
by Skyuni123
Summary: ADOPTED FROM GINNY WEASLEY23. We qualified for the Maze Trials, but we weren't in Groups A or B. This is the story of Group C.
1. Chapter 1: Sam

**Hey everyone, Emma (Skyuni123) here. I'm your new author for this story. Also, I'm a New Zealander, so I apologise if I use any weird spellings of some words, such as realise (realize). If I use any Maori words (such as Mana, Maia, etc) I will provide a translation.**

**Okay, as we have some double ups in names, Allie Cunningham will be referred to as Allie C, and the other Allie will be referred to as Allie. Xavier Munguia Gonzalez will be referred to as Xavier, and the other Xavier will be referred to as X. **

**Okay then, on with the story!**

_Sam_

A wave of nausea overcame her as she forced her eyes open. A metallic taste hung in her throat, her vision was blurred and her lips were parched. She had **no** idea who she was, where she was or how she had came to be there. She had no idea of really anything at the moment.  
><em>Sam<em>, her subconscious whispered. Your name is Sam. One semblance of her identity restored, she glanced around her surroundings with renewed vigor.  
>A shadowy box, about two metres cubed, with no visible exits. Sam staggered to her feet, feeling the box swim around her. Or, perhaps that was just her.<br>Another wave of nausea, this one worse, made her lean against the wall of the box and dry retch. As she pressed her ear against the wall, she could hear the faint sound of rusty, grinding engines nearby. Rusty. That wasn't a word she knew from... But, knew from where? She couldn't make out anything before waking up in this.. this, lift. Lift was also a word she didn't know.

It was then that she realized that the room was moving. Moving slowly, very slowly, upwards. How she hadn't noticed it earlier, she didn't know. Perhaps she was too preoccupied by the overwhelming nausea and headache that still remained.  
>Suddenly, the room, the.. lift, stopped moving and she, unprepared for the sudden stop, pitched forwards and her outstretched arms landed in a puddle of red, sticky liquid. Under closer examination, she could tell it was blood. Then, she noticed a small shape in the far corner of the lift. Curiously, Sam, still on her hands and knees, crawled towards it. Then, she recoiled in horror. It was a hand! The nausea in her stomach threatened to rise again and she turned away from the horrible, bloody sight.<p>

She sat in the corner of the elevator for minutes, hours or was it days? After awhile, her fatigue got to her, and she fell into a, somewhat uneasy, sleep.

_The lift was illuminated with a bright blue light, and Sam's ears were in agony. A loud wail, not unlike screaming seemed to be pouring into her head from all corners of the lift. She threw her hands over her ears to try and block out the horrific noise, but nothing seemed to help. She realized the noise was coming from her own head. The noise grew louder and louder, forcing Sam's hands away from her ears, and to clawing at the wall, trying to stop the pain from the earsplitting sound. She clawed at the wall, nails snapping and blood dripping from her fingers. _

_The screaming sound rose higher in pitch, and Sam's head started to throb. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her head intensified, then.._

..she woke, her heart thudding in her chest and her breathing heavy. She glanced wildly around the lift, making sure that her dream wasn't real. A loud clanking from the ceiling made her look up, apprehensive of what she might see. A crack had appeared in the roof, where uncomfortably bright light shone through. Sam squinted at the crack, feeling slightly more interested as the crack widened into a sizeable gap, wide enough for her to climb through. She could see the silhouette of something, perhaps heads leaning over the gap.

That was when a rope ladder almost hit her in the face.

"Oi, shank! Grab the ladder!"

Sam reached the top of the lift and fell out onto dry ground. She hauled herself up to find herself surrounded by teens, all different nationalities and heights. They were staring at her. She stared right back, confused.

A short, skinny girl with black hair and green eyes pushed her way through the crowd. She held out a hand, "Hey, shank. I'm Allie C and.."

She was interrupted by a larger boy with dreadlocks and very noticeable scars on his cheeks pushing in front of her. " Dylan. This is..."

Sam walked past him, back to Allie C. "You were saying?"

Allie C smiled. "I'm Allie C, one of two, hence the last name. Welcome to the Glade. Or, as we like to call it, our personal hell."

**I hope you liked how I wrote this.. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dylan

**After a ridiculously long hiatus, I am back! I apologise, life and a repetitive stress injury got in the way and I haven't been able to write. :( But, I am back.. and _hopefully _I will be able to make up for it by posting more. It's my holidays now, and I am crazily trying to write. I'm writing in the POVs' of Sam and Dylan, and I hope whoever sent in the character of Dylan that they don't mind. Oh also, as this is a different group from Groups A and B, some of the terminology will be different. **

Dylan sneered as the new girl was dragged up and out of the Box. Another mouth to feed. Just what the Haveners needed. The girl collapsed onto the dry ground of the Haven. She was a brunette with shoulder length hair and was very skinny. Her arms were coated in what looked to be blood. She clambered shakily to her feet.

One of the assembled Haveners, Allie C, their kind-of leader strode forwards towards the girl. She held out a hand, seeming not to care about the girl's bloodied hands.

Dylan watched them curiously.

"Hey shank." She said, "I'm Allie C and..."

Dylan pushed past Allie C. He couldn't exactly let Allie C get her hooks into the new girl first.

"Dylan." He said, in what he hoped was a _vaguely _welcoming voice. "This is..."

The new girl completely ignored him and walked past him to Allie C.

Dylan was fuming. This wasn't fair. He turned, to go and get angry at Allie cit, but was stopped by a hand on his chest and a calm, collected voice saying, "it's not worth it. Come on _hermano_."

Dylan relaxed. His friend was right. It wasn't worth it.

His friend Xavier was naturally tanned and frequently put words that Dylan didn't know into his conversation. He had black eyes, light brown hair and muscles that Dylan was slightly envious of.

Suddenly, a mechanical clunking filled the air.

The new girl, who was talking to Allie C and a couple of the other girls, yelped and looked around wildly. "What the hell was that?!" She hissed.

"Nothing to worry about... uh, what was your name?" Xavier said, sounding relaxed.

Dylan cursed. Great. Now he was going to look like a shank because he didn't say anything. Shuck.

"Uh.. S..Sam." The girl said, looking around warily.

"Just the Box going." Dylan stepped in, trying to sound about as collected as Xavier. "The noise."

"...So...what? I'm stuck here!?" The girl..Sam...whispered, then, without warning, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.  
>The crowd around her shuffled, but none of them tried to help her. This thing happened a lot in the Haven.<p>

Allie C sighed, "okay... ain't anything to see here. Back to work. Runners'll be back soon. Dylan, keep an eye on her, okay?"

Oh great. Just great. Have to stay here to keep an eye on the new chick, who could be a spy from the shuckers who deserted us all here. That's just great, Dylan thought.

He sat down on the dry earth next to the Sam chick, while everyone else walked off. Xavier patted him almost condesendingly on the shoulder as he left.

Dylan rolled his eyes. Great. He glanced up at the sky. It was beginning to get a bit dark. The Runners would be back soon. Hopefully.

Dylan was a Runner himself, but had spent a day in Haven, recovering from a shoulder wound that he had gotten off a large chuck of rock in the Maze the day before. It was good to rest... but for some strange reason, he sort of missed the Maze.

Dylan glanced over at the Doors, then back at Sam. She was still passed out. Strange.

His gaze roamed back at the Doors. There were four people out there running. If they didn't get back... They'd be Griever bait.

One of the Runners jogged through the gap in the walls. It was Marion, the one who always, without fail, arrived back first. She rushed over to the small concrete building that housed the maps of the Maze, limping slightly.

About two minutes later, another Runner called Ashley arrived. She looked puffed and irritated, and followed Marion's path to the Map Room.

Two out of four back. That was good, but not good enough. Where the hell where the other two? Dylan, while not wanting to show fear, was scared for them.

A loud boom split the air. Oh shuck. The Doors were about to close and Connwaer and Rachael weren't back yet. Dylan bit his lip, hoping. He quickly glanced down at Sam, and saw that she was awake, and looking perplexed and scared.

Dylan hopped to his feet. "Stand up." He said, and held out a hand to Sam.

She took it, looking confused, and Dylan, trying to ignore the blood coating her hands and now his, pulled her to her feet. He dragged her over to a spot near the Doors. A crowd was beginning to form in front of the Doors. Most of the Haveners didn't really care much about each other, but nobody wished being stuck outside at nighttime on anyone. That was a fate worse than death. The walls around Haven began to move, with a loud rumble and the screech of something metallic. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Then, through the gloom of the Maze, Dylan could see a figure. Two figures. It HAD to be Rachael and Connwaer.. but they weren't going to get back in time. Connwaer was carrying Rachael and both looked completely out of it. They weren't going to get back in time. Dylan, acting completely on some crazy impulse yelled over the catacophy of the Doors closing to Sam, "come with me!" He took off towards the Doors, running like a manaic. Sam, to her credit, didn't question him, and sprinted off behind him. The gap between the Doors was about ten metres wide and closing fast. Rachael and Connwaer weren't far away from the Doors either. They could make it. They had to make it.

The ground was throbbing under their feet as they rushed through the (considerably) smaller gap in the walls of Haven. Dylan reached Connwaer first and grabbed Rachael, who was passed out. Dylan, being slightly stronger than Connwaer easily held Rachael and made his way back through the gap in the walls, trying to hold back the fear that the walls would close and Connwaer and Sam would be stuck out in the Maze. Connwaer was limping, so Sam, not knowing what else to do, looped an arm around the struggling Connwaer's waist and helped him limp through the gap in the walls.

They were just in time.

Seconds later, the walls slid shut with an almighty thump.

**Is it going alright? I apologise for the shortness.. I'm still trying to adapt to writing in the Maze Runner 'verse. Reviews would be much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sam

**Okay, so I'm not going to make excuses. This should have been done way, way, WAY earlier than this. But it is here now. And there should be another chapter in the next couple of days. Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter Three**

"What.. what was that?!" Sam puffed, lowering the somewhat heavier, black-haired boy to the ground.

"That was the Doors." Another girl, who looked very young and had brunette hair said as she ran up to the group with a medical kit. She knelt and began to examine the still-prone Rachael. "They close every night to keep the Grievers out... Wait, who are you?"  
>Sam briefly explained who she was.<p>

"I'm Kate." Kate said, pulling a shiny tube out of the medical kit, "And I'm a Med-Jack."  
>"A what?" Sam asked.<p>

"A person who helps other people. Medical help." Kate explained, as she rubbed some of the cream from the tube on Rachael's forehead.

The unconscious girl began to stir, causing Dylan to look over from where he had been talking quietly to Connwaer. "Good. We can finally get this sorted out." Dylan said grimly, "Connwaer, what the shuck happened out there?"

"Well..." Connwaer said, slowly sitting up, looking incredibly ill as he did so. "I was running like normal, but then I ran into a group of Grievers. They chased me, I got out of the way and then followed them. I.. I found a new pathway, Dylan."

"What do you mean?" Dylan said curtly, looking over at Sam as though she wasn't privileged enough to listen to this 'secret' conversation.

"The path just ended. It dropped into nothingness. The Grievers were jumping off, and then.. they disappeared." Connwaer finished, trailing off into silence.

"What about Rachael?" Dylan urged, "What happened to her, Conn?"

But Connwaer was gone. He'd passed out, most probably from fatigue, Sam theorised.

Kate looked around at the crowd gathering around them. "Felicity?" She asked.

A girl, who looked about the same age as Kate emerged from the crowd. She had brown hair and large brown glasses on.

"..What?" She asked shyly.

"Can you get us some water? Conn and Rachael need it." Kate explained. "And Richard, you go with her." The two aforementioned people headed off out of the group without another word.

"..Can I help?" Sam asked Kate. She wasn't good with girls, but this one seemed nice enough.

"You can mix this into the water when Dick and Felicity get back." Kate said, tossing Sam a clear packet full with some bright orange powder.

Sam caught it and waited for the others to return with the water.

Rachael stirred some more and then her eyes flew open. Dylan's gaze moved to her immediately. "Rach. What happened?"

"G..Grievers." Rachael said simply, "Get me to the Map Room. I need to write this down."  
>"Is it safe to move her?" Sam asked Kate. She didn't know what the Map Room was, but the note of urgency in Rachael's voice was enough for her.<p>

Kate didn't answer.

"Who's this then?" Rachael said, looking at Sam with a wary glance.  
>"Sam. I'm Sam." Sam said, "I got here just now."<p>

"Really." Rachael said, barely disguising the contempt(?) in her voice.

"I'll carry her." Dylan interrupted, stopping anything that Sam was about to say in retaliation. "If she says it's important, it must be."

"But..." Kate began.

"You can help her in there." Dylan said, swiftly cutting Kate off.  
>"..I..I'm allowed in the Map Room?" Kate said, looking incredulous.<p>

"Just this once," Dylan replied, "Not her though." He directed his gaze at Sam.

"...Uh... Okay..?" Sam said, "I'll just stay here then..." She plopped down onto the dusty ground.

Dylan nodded, picked up Rachael and walked off towards a small concrete building over in one corner of Haven. Kate took the packet of orange powder off Sam, packed up her medical kit and helped the now-awake Connwaer up. They followed Dylan and Rachael, talking quietly.

Sam felt a bit put out.. Okay.. She was in a strange place that she had no idea about, most likely everyone didn't trust her and she had no idea what to do. Great...

A moment later, another girl sat down beside her. It was Allie C, from earlier. Apparently she wasn't trusted enough to be left on her own for long.

"Hey!" Allie C said.

"Hi..?" Sam said warily. She wasn't the best with girls. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she couldn't really trust them. "Um... What do I do now?"

"It's going to be dark soon." Allie C explained, "So we'll have dinner and then find you a bed. You'll get taken around the jobs tomorrow."

"Jobs?" Sam questioned.  
>"We all work here." Allie C said, "But I'll go over that tomorrow, when it's light."<p>

It was later, after dinner, when Sam was stripping down somewhat for bed, she noticed that she had what looked sort of like a tattoo on her left shoulder. She squinted at it, trying to read the small printing. It read 'WICKED is good'. Not knowing what WICKED was, Sam decided to ignore the tattoo and just go to bed.

**I'll introduce the characters I haven't introduced yet in the next chapter and the jobs etc. If you've got any criticism or something like that that you want to tell me, go ahead! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
